pribehy_xanfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Rudolph Arnott
náhled|Rudolph jako stařec po boji s Morgenem náhled|Erb rodu Arnott náhled|Rudolph ve zbroji náhled|Rudolph ve hře Rudolph je zdejší Paladin Řádu Stříbrné ruky, žijící na ostrově již po několik měsíců. Popis Rudolph vypadá jako starý muž, asi tak kolem šedesátky, nicméně nebuďte na omylu, chování má jako nějaký mladý muž. Čím to je?Lze si všimnout že levá polovina těla je značně popálená - od krku, přes hruď, ruku, břicho až po stehno. Je vyšší a vcelku statné postavy. Dbá na svůj upravený vzhled, Ve tváři má vrásky, hlavu mu doprovází šediny v upraveném účesu, tvář mu zdobí pečlivě upravovaný plnovous. Vlasy společně s vousy a obočím jsou šedé, místy až bílé barvy. Jeho oči jsou pak tmavě hnědé. Hlas je dosti pronikavý ale rozhodně né nepříjemný. Charakteristika Na první pohled možná působí rázně a né moc sympaticky, většinou jej vidíte se zamračeným pohledem, avšak pokud jej poznáte blíže, zjistíte že je to i fajn chlapík... Tedy pokud překousnete jeho extrémní nenávist k nemrtvým a rasám hordy. Avšak i přes to vše má dobré srdce a vždy rád pomůže, proto také s radostí správcuje zdejší lazaret. Ve volných chvílích se rád vzdělává, miluje četbu jakéhokoliv žánru, miluje kvalitní alkohol, avšak neopíjí se do němoty. Sám je na paladina možná až moc výbušný. Taktéž opovrhuje magií a všemu s tím spojené, věří, že se mágové nedrží žádného kodexu a jsou velice nebezpeční, tudíž by jejich moc měla býti spoutána. I přes to však dokáže s mágy kterým věří vycházet. Vyznává to, že účel světí prostředky takže je ochoten si zamazat ruce něčím zlým, pokud věří, že to povede k vyššímu dobru. K tomu by šel uvést příklad kdy černokněžník Jarrod požadoval mocnou knihu se zamknutou černokněžnicí za životy jeho bratra Darnaka, sestry Moniky, Sayi a dalších. V ten moment Jarrodova posla neváhal zabít na místě. Věřil, že pokud by přistoupil na jeho podmínky, mrtvých by bylo mnohem více. Minulost Lordaeron Ruda je synem pouhého farmáře z Lordaeronu, do pěti let žili společně s bratrem Oliverem a rodiči na farmě. Jakmile jeho otec farmu prodal a vydělal si nějaké ty peníze navíc, přestěhovali se do Stratholmu, kde měli menší, ale i přes to útulný dům. Nahoře bydlela rodinka a dole byla malá útulná hospůdka kde se po každý večer sházelo mnoho přátel a známých, takhle žili šťastně až do jeho patnácti let kdy nastal důležitý přelom v jeho životě. Naštěstí byl Ruda u svého strýce ve Stormwindu, Stratholme lehnul popelem a s ním i Rudolphova rodina... Tedy až na bratra kterému se podařilo zázrakem přežít a později se s ním šťastně shledal Na Mythii. Stormwind Po nešťastné události jenž nastala se Rudolph přestěhoval již natrvalo ke svému strýci, starému veteránovi a začínajícímu obchodníkovi. Přebral od něj mnoho názorů, což by vysvětlovalo onu xenofibii. Strýc jej samozřejmě učil všemu co znal a společně vytvořili dosti slušný obchodní řetězec v oblasti drahého alkoholu, proto Rudolph nikdy nepohrdne dobrým vínem, či jinou drahou láhví, avšak nekvalitní alkohol mu doslova leze krkem. V sedmnácti letech se dal dohromady se svou vyvolenou láskou Theresou, dcerou taktéž jednoho obchodníka, rodinného přítele. Theresu však znal již nějakou dobu, vždy když přijel do Stormwindu za strýcem, trávil s ní mnoho času. Doslova této dívce propadl a byl připraven jí zasvětit svůj život, po dvou letech se tato dvojice oficiálně vzala a nastěhovala do společného bydlení. Dům byl poměrně velký, svou část měl on a jeho milovaná, další část měl jeho strýc a dole byl samozřejmě jejich podnik. Další roky proběhly dosti klidně a vypadalo to na šťastný život, jeho milovaná otěhotněla a společně se těšili na nový přírůstek do rodiny, dítě jenž by je ještě více stmelilo a dodalo jim ještě větší radost do života, radost pro kterou by byli ochotni obětovat cokoliv... Žel život si rád pohrává, nastal porod a Rudolph zrovna nemohl být přítomen, jelikož byl na jedné z krátkých a důležitých obchodních cest. A porod? Katastrofa... Porod nejen, že proběhl předčasně ale ke všemu přišla o život jeho milovaná manželka a ačkoliv dítě sice přežilo, krásná malá dcerka nesoucí jméno Sarah Arnott jak si rodiče přáli, jeho strýc z jemu neznámému důvodu jej odnesl do kláštera nedaleko Stormwindu doufajíc, že se přes tuto situaci milovaný synovec dokáže dostat. Další životní kapitola proběhla velice krušně, vzdal se všech citů a ztratil naději. Jediné co dělal, bylo pracování do noci a oddávání se krátkodobému potěšení v alkoholu. Čas plynul dál a on nevěděl proč žít, měl peníze, měl jistou moc ale i přes to vše nebyl šťastný, nýbrž naopak byl zdrcený. Proběhlo pár let a ze života se stal stereotyp co nikam nevedl, sám věděl, že je na tom dost zle a rozhodl se pro změnu. Pro takovou změnu která by mu do duše opět vlila hřejivé světlo naděje a chuť žít. Stal se velice nábožensky založený, navštěvoval kostel a oddával se víře ve svaté Světlo. Jednoho dne se takhle procházel po tržišti jak měl ve zvyku když v tom najednou uslyšel slova... Slova o ostrově jenž zužuje Pohroma, slova o ostrově kde naděje zmizela a slova o ostrově kde by mohl najít nový život, kde by něco mohl dokázat a kde by byl pro někoho přínosem. Životní rány a zkušenosti z Lordaeronu, ztráta rodiny, ztráta lásky to vše jej vedlo k tomu, že neváhal, všechny obchodní záležitosti předal svému strýci, sám se vybavil plným měšcem a vydal se na dlouhou cestu na ostrov Mythia. Mythia Jakmile přicestoval na ostrov, jeho příběh již více méně znáte, proto se nebudu nějak rozepisovat. Domluvil se se zdejším představeným církve Sirem Gregorem na svém učení, nějakou dobu se připravoval a nakonec byl přiřazen společně s Monikou pod učení Madam Xandrie, která se stala novou představenou. Učil se, zamiloval se do zdejší felčarky, později správkyně lazaretu Saerien Petreo. Proto se taktéž začal učit felčařině a je z něj poměrně dobrý felčar. Sám jí byl vždy oporou a snažil se jí v práci pomáhat. Žel život si pro něj přichystal další ztrátu a v noc kdy se nastěhovali do společného bydlení proběhla hádka, Saerien utekla a byla zabita dalším dnem bandity v horách, Rudolph jí nalezl v kaluži krve polomrtvou a tak mu zemřela v náruči. Ale abychom nemluvili pouze o ztrátách, na Mythii poznal i mnoho přátel, ba dokonce lidí jenž bere jako rodinu po celý život. Ku příkladu Xandrii která jej vše naučila, Moniku která mu byla dlouhou dobu jako sestra, Darnaka kterého do dnešního dne bere jako svého mladšího bratra i přes to, že je starší, pana Caswallona který jej provázel v krušných chvílích a nabídl mu moudrost svého stáří, Sayu která pro něj jednu dobu byla velice významná a stále k ní chová určitou náklonost, dokonce vlastního bratra Olivera který však se zdržel pouhou chvíli, než se opět vydal na dráhu cestovatele a to nejcennější... Nalezl svou malou dcerku Sarah se kterou přišla naděje a láska. Rudolph se tedy stal paladinem oddaným zdejší církvi a znaku stříbrné ruky. Mythia je pro něj domovem a udělá vše proto aby ochránil zdejší obyvatelstvo. Zúčastnil se mnoha akcí, utrpěl mnoho zranění a i přes to stále stojí zde.. Stojí zde odhodlán čelit životu, odhodlán žít a odhodlám udělat vše nejlepší pro své milované. Northrend Rudolph ještě na krátkou chvíli, kdy se nepohodl s několika občany města odcestoval na několik dní směr Northrend, v té době se cítil, že nemá co ztratit. Na Northrendu se přidal k jednotce Stříbrné výpravy, ačkoliv to nebylo dlouho, všechny bral jakožto své bratry. Jednotka o jedna a dvaceti členech vyrazila na průzkum, když v tom najednou došlo k přepadení, všichni až na Rudolpha a další dva válečníky byli pobiti. Z tohoto přepadení si Rudolph moc nepamatuje, co si však do smrti zapamatuje je křik padlých a umírajících bratrů, společně s nepříjemnou popáleninou levé části těla (Od stehna přes břicho, ruku, hruď až po krk). Po této nešťastné události se vrátil zpět na ostrov. Morgenův pád Finální boj Rudolph se zúčastnil finální bitvy s pohromou, konkrétně výpravy jež měla za cíl zničit generála pohromy Morgena Ječícího. Tento den byl pro Rudolpha osudným, vznikla nová a silná pouta se spolubojovníky, získal slávu za poražení tyrana a mnohé zkušenosti. Co však jeho život ten den změnilo? Prošli si celou řadou pastí, nepřátel, když v tom najednou... Konec byl tak blízko, Morgen sedící na svém trůnu, popravující vězněné děti a stále odhodlaný zničit Mythii. Motivován, odhodlán a připraven položit svůj život se se svými spolubojovníky rozběhl do střetu. Morgen vytvořil stínovou vlnu, která všechny až na Rudolpha odhodila, ten byl totiž bráněn svým spojením se Světlem, přiběhl až k němu, vyskočil na stůl, ze stolu se pak odrazil směrem k Morgenovi doufajíc, že kopím zasadí smrtelnou ránu. Ránu která by vše ukončila. Avšak v tom náhle natáhl Morgen svou ruku, chytl Rudolpha za hlavu a držel jej ve výšce. Za pomocí magie z něj vysál značnou část života a odhodil jej. To zapříčinilo situaci, kdy ve svých třiceti letech vypadá až na šedesát. Avšak i přes tento čin hrdinové nepolevili, společně pobrali poslední síly, pozvedli zbraně, přesvědčili na svou stranu Katarínu Blanchett a porazili Tyrana... Osvobodili Mythii. Pasování Za své služby Řádu Stříbrné ruky a taktéž za služby, které vykonal při pomoci očištění Mythie od pohromy byl Rudolph pasován samotným Baronem do rytířského stavu. Stalo se tak 12.10.34 v Modrostřešském kostele za doprovodu rytířů z Řádu štítu, jeho druhů z Řádu Stříbrné ruky a dalších přátel. Představenství Rudolph poté dlouhou dobu působil jako představený Mythijské církve, avšak kvůli své časové vytíženosti (zejména dceři) byl nucen přenechat tuto zodpovědnost svému učenci Gratneymu. Poté se ubral dá se říci do důchodu, strávil dlouhé měsíce na ostrově Barona s názvem Kerag, nicméně nyní se vrátil a působí ve funkci zástupce představeného, kterým nyní je Gratney de Wett. Spolu s představeným vybudovali tvrz na rozcestí nesoucí název Stříbrný Vzdor